The Key Innocence
by forentropy
Summary: A star, that seems to be inhabited by humans, and several other mysterious lands appear suddenly. Just what is happening to the world? Or the universe, for that matter?


Komui was once again buried deep beneath his work, sound asleep. Err, scratch that. He's snoring. Loudly. And that was brought to Reever's attention – Again.

He ran a hand through his somewhat messy hair with a heavy sigh, then with the same hand, jabbed into the heap of paperwork and out came Komui. Reever had him by the ear. He sighed again, and waited. And waited. There was a long moment of silence._ I can't believe he can actually SLEEP when someone's clutching his ear! _Then, ''SUPERVISOR!'' Reever roared, shattering the silence.

An especially loud snore ensued from Komui.

Before Reever could explode again, however, Lenalee appeared. A delicious aroma of her coffee filled the room. Immediately, Komui's nose twitched, and his eyes flew open. ''Lenalee?'' Reever stared, bewildered, as Komui seemed to float out of the pile of paperwork towards an amused-looking Lenalee.

Reever rubbed his temple in frustration. Just then, the phone rang. Komui, snapping out of his dream-like state went straight to it and answered. ''Hello?''

''Allen!''

Allen turned around to see Lenalee rushing towards him. He stopped walking. ''Yes?''

''I think we have a new mission, Komui told me to get you.'' Came Lenalee's excited reply. Indeed, it _had_ been quite a while since they had one. Grinning, Allen followed her back to Komui's office, wondering what it would be this time.

_Later_

They had all gathered in Komui's office-every single exorcist in the Order was there. Allen found it rather surprising, and that made him even more curious about the new mission. He glanced at Lenalee and saw that she seemed surprised too. Then Komui started talking, and he turned his attention to him.

''Supporters of the Order and finders around the globe have been reporting many strange cases to me over the last few days. Locations…that weren't there before has recently started appearing at random spots around the world.''

Murmurs filled the room. ''People appeared along with the locations. Some seemed like normal, everyday humans but others-Well, they…they had…'' Here he stopped, trying to find a word to describe it. ''Powers?'' someone piped up from behind Allen and Lenalee. Allen turned around, and realized it was Lavi.

Lavi had his hands at the back of his head, making him look relaxed and almost lazy. However he wore a serious expression. ''You got that right- Powers. At first, we thought they were innocence! But no, we were wrong. Hmm…how do I explain this?'' Komui let out a frustrated sigh. ''Let's take China for an example. An island-a very large one, at that- had appeared near Chengdu. There, the people were just like ninjas…except they could say…um, words, and make some hand movement and almost immediately they could wield powers. From what the finders have gathered, these ninjas used ''chakras''. ''

After stating another example that came from Greece, Komui suddenly seemed to realize something. ''Oh, and other than on Earth, this is happening in space as well.''

''A planet…no, a star was found to be inhabited with humans-'' Here he realized that there were a few disbelieving looks. ''Well. You'll believe me when you see it. '' The exorcists looked at each other in silence. To them, this felt like how normal humans found out about akumas, innocence and all that.

Komui sighed….He honestly did not know if this was supposed to be a good or bad thing.

_Lavi_

''Hmm…this is interesting.'' Bookman muttered, rubbing his chin, lost in deep thought. They had just been dismissed.

''Huh?'' Lavi asked stupidly, earning kick from Bookman. ''W-Hey!'' He protested, rubbing his shin. Ignoring him, Bookman said,''This could be an evolution, baka.''

Having realized what Bookman was talking about, Lavi stopped rubbing his shin. ''Yeah, it could.''

_The Central have decided that all exorcists are to embark for the star. They will stay there, and try to find out more. For exorcists who do not want to go, please come to me after this and I'll give you a mission to one of the lands. Exorcists, do decide carefully. There will be no turning back. You have up to tomorrow to decide if you want to stay, or go. _Komui's words echoed through Lavi's head.

''So what do you plan to do, Allen-kun?'' Lavi, Miranda, Marie, Allen, Bookman and Lenalee were gathered at the cafeteria. Lenalee had tried to disguise her burning curiosity by asking that question lightly. Allen, who was the person there with the biggest appetite, mumbled something through a mouth full of dangos. ''Eh?''

Allen held up his hand to signal to her to wait. After a moment of furious chewing(he slowed after Lenalee sweatdropped told him to take his time..), Allen finally swallowed and said,'' I've decided to go to the star. What about you, Lenalee?''

''Um…I don't know yet.''

''Lavi?'' Lavi shrugged and said,'' The star, I guess.'' Miranda pushed her food around on her plate. ''D-Do you think something would go wrong? On the way to the star, I mean…''

''Well-'' At this point, Miranda jumped up and grabbed Allen. ''W-WHAT IF R-ROCKET CRASHES? WHAT IF WE RUN OUT OF FOOD? W-WHAT IF, WHAT IF, OUR ORGANS GET TANGLED UP WITH EACH OTHER IN OUR BODIES? WHHH—''

''EEEEeee! M-Miranda~! Please calm down!'' Shrieked Allen, with food still in his mouth. _I really shouldn't have sat across her…_

And thus everyone jumped up and attempted to calm her down. Sorry, but you'll have to find out what the exorcists have decided to do in the next chapter~!


End file.
